The Past Never Fades
by kradnohikari
Summary: AU Pre FFXII.  What happened when Balthier first became a judge all those years ago?  And what made him leave?  Reddas X Balthier. Slash Yaoi!


**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... I own the plot though.

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi

**Pairings-** Balthier X Reddas OMG!

Yes I came up with this story idea as I was playing through the game. Scary. This is pre-FFXII. And that's about all I have to say... Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Armor clicked together, alerting a man with brunette hair, a single glass bifocal and chocolate pools looked up. The man grinned and waved a white gloved hand ushering the armor clad figure over. "Son." He spread his arms wide.

"I made it." A young man with short hair identical in color to his elders said. In his hand, he held a large metal helmet with two wings coming out the sides. Looking around the small room, the man walked towards the only door shutting it tightly.

"I'm proud of you Balthier." The elder man, looked down at an object that laid lifeless on his desk. A stone of some kind. Paying more attention to that item, he fiddled with it, wondering when his guest would leave.

Balthier noticed the agitation, but voiced nothing. Sitting down in the closest chair, he shifted a little, adjusting his armor. "You pulled some strings." He stated it simply, displaying no emotion. Something he had learned long ago that was the only way to talk to the scientist.

Dr. Cid continued to run a finger along the stone's rough surface. "I may have." He shrugged acting as if it was perfectly normal. For him it was perfectly normal. For him it was.

"Father." Balthier was cut off by small clicking sounds. A sign that the man didn't approve the name. "Dr. Cid…" He corrected. "I don't appreciate it." Without any further words, he stood leaving the room.

Dr. Cid laughed, amused by his son's words. "The boy will see that I helped him time." Going back to the stone in his hand, he looked at the neithicite wondering how he could use it to his advantage.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthier placed the heavy helmet back on his head. Sighing, his ears rang from the echo. Thoughts ran through his head, causing him to zone out while walking. He stopped short, crashing into another armor clad figure. The helmet displaying the person's judge status. "I'm sorry sir."

The judge said nothing, instead, he outstretched a hand, in an attempt to help Balthier up. "You don't have to call me sir, Reddas is the name." The man's voice was cheery and full of life, something that the other could relate to.

Grabbing the hand, he lifted his body weight up. Back on his own two feet, he looked at the other man, Reddas. "I'm new here." He stated.

Reddas took off at a brisk pace, laughing, when he noticed the other stumbling to catch up. "New huh?" His curiosity spiked, threatening to spill over the edge. Rolling his eyes beneath the mask at himself, he opened his mouth to speak. "How new?"

Balthier looked over, wondering the other man was on, but answered, very slowly. "This is my first day." He felt a hand clap the back of the armor, pushing his body to the front painfully. Coughing a little as the pressured eased off of his chest, he felt his face flush. The mask covered it all.

"Did anyone teach you the ropes?" Reddas grinned, wondering if he had a new pupil under his wing. A new person to prank, and make jokes about. The thought put a spring in his step. One that was invisible with the armor on.

"Not yet." Balthier wasn't sure why, but he felt that he should have said yes around this character. Not because he seemed evil, but he did seem a little off his rocker. 'What did I get myself into?' The judge asked himself, walking in step with the other.

"From now on you shall be my apprentice." Reddas announced, catching the other off guard. Holding out a hand, he waited for the other to shake on the agreement. It happened slowly, but eventually did. Satisfied at the handshake, he started to walk off, rambling about the program he was now setting the other on.

Balthier just watched the man go, wondering how a boy of sixteen could end up in a position like this. Running a little to catch up, he accepted that he had just entered a madhouse.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Cid sat there staring at the stone in his hands, when a large black ghostly figure appeared behind him. _You want to learn how to use and harness the power of the stones don't you?_ The figure showed itself fully. It had no head just a large stump, and no arms or legs. It was just a floating figure.

"I do." The scientist turned around, smirking. Throwing the item into the air he caught it with in-between his fore fingers. "What can you do?"

_There are many things I can help you with, but it comes with a price._ The figure relayed.

"Name it?"

* * *

A/N: Review plz!


End file.
